


Different designs

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Outfits, just playing with ideas, merman merlin, tail designs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few tail and outfit designs for mer-Merlin :P from my Merthur fic A Nautical Adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which one's your fave ;)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drawing I did when I first had the inkling to do a Little Merman AU fic... I drew the line-art and my friend NeigeAuSoleil (angstyourwayin) coloured it for me... As you can see she is super duper talented :P

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the full image here http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/043/b/c/merman_clothing_ideas_by_vanhelsing019-d7651v2.jpg


End file.
